How Many Laughing Scenes in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels?
Here's a list of how many laughing scenes in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels. List Miss Bianca and the Bernard: Stephen Scares Courage *(Stephen wears a scary mask): Booga! Booga! Booga! *Courage: Ooooooooaaaaaaaahh!! *(Courage jumps on me) *(Stephen laughing): Thought you never fell for it. *Andrew: Be quiet, Stephen. (slaps Stephen back, causing him to feel dizzy) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry. Bernard Thinks Of His Friends Falling Tricks *Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't listen to him. Humans are not that cruel. *Andrew Catmith: Yes. I agree with Stephen. *Courage: That's right. Everybody knows a mouse's best friend. *Bernard: (laughs) Oh come on now fellas. You haven't fallen for that old line now, have you? Fflewdurr and Sykes Turn Into Frogs *(Sykes and Fflewddur were frogs) *Andrew: (laughs) They're frogs. Petunia Almost Gets Eaten *Petunia: Really? (A python opens his mouth as wide) *Rabbit: No, Petunia! (grabs Petunia and pulls her away from the python, who would have almost eaten her) *(Tod and Copper laugh) *Tigger: It's not funny. Now let's go to another animal. Leopard Seal Almost Eats The Heroes *Buzz: Stephen, Andrew! NO!! *Woody: Stand back! (pulls the two animals away as Rabbit and Tigger jump) *(Ripper Roo laughs) *Tod: Hey! That's not funny. *Copper: You don't have to laugh at us like that. The Ending Scene *Tod: Well? *Copper: Anything else to say? *Dawson: Hmm. Doggone. You know? I keep forgetting what it was he use to say. *(the heroes all laugh with glee) Piglet Pan: Sunil Almost Hurts His Friends *(Stephen Squirrelsky ducks again from the ladder that almost hit): Watch it! *Andrew: Yeah. Be careful with it. *Sunil: Sorry. *(Ed and Eddy laugh too much) *Sunil: Hey. That's not funny. *Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves?! *Andrew: Yeah. You should be!! A Cannonball Fires *Lumpy: (as we all duck) Phew! That was close. *Penny: You do that again and I'll break your bones, Duck! *Ed: Whoops! (laughs) Sorry. Maid Marian and Miss Bianca Are Splashed *Miss Bianca and Maid Marian: Help! *(Stephen and Andrew laugh) *Stephen: Don't worry, girls. *Andrew: They were just playing Piglet vs Negaduck *Captain Negaduck: (laughs) You fight me man to man, would you? You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Be careful Piglet! *Piglet: Don't worry, guys. Nobody calls me a coward will live. I'll fight you man to man, Negaduck! With one hand behind my back! The Ending *Ed: (laughs) Going to Neverland was great fun. *Edd: Lady gave us pixie dust and we flew. *Eddy: And when we arrived at Neverland, we meet the Lost Boys and fought Negaduck and his pirates. The Black Cauldron (Animal Style): Stephen Gives Ed A Triton *Stephen: Ed, This a magic Triton. It's shoots magic bolts and destroys stuff like King Triton's one. Use it wisely. *Ed: (laughs) Thanks! Courage Gets Scared Again *(Stephen Squirrelsky wears a scary mask): Booga, Booga, Booga! *Courage: Aaaaaghhh! *(Stephen and Eds laugh) *Andrew: Shut up, you idiots! (slaps them) That's not funny. Courage Is Teased *Courage: Whoa! *(The heroes laugh) *Fievel: Even you're afraid. *Courage: Hey! That's not funny. No, I'm not scared, I'm brave. Stephen vs Fievel *Judy Hopps: Get him my brave warrior. Get him. *Nick Wilde: Fight him while you still can. *(Fievel laughs) *Stephen: Yeah, right. Fievel Hurts Stephen *Fievel: That's what you get. *Andrew: Fievel! How could you?! *(Minka laughs): That's Cat R. Waul alright. *Andrew: Poor Stephen. Fievel Gets Bumped By A Goat *(A goat head butts Fievel and get knocked into the mud with Pikachu) *Fievel: Ah! Oof! *(The Powerpuff Girls laughs) *Eddy: This is too rich. (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Fievel's rich. He looks like a million bucks. Yeah. *Fievel: Prydain's fineless warrior draws his last... Breath. (pretends that he died) *(Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Are you proud of yourselves? *Andrew: Yeah. I agree with Double Dee. Fievel Scares A Guard *Andrew: Okay, run, Olivia, follow us. *(The guards slips when wine is on the floor) *Fievel: So long, suckers! (laughs) Cat R. Waul and Chula Laugh *Chula: Yes sire! Yes! By all mean, Sire! (Laughs when he leaves) *Cat R. Waul: Good boy. (laughs evilly) Oliver Teases Poor Conker *Conker: Help! Please! Hurry! *Oliver: (laughs) Oliver's lucky day.* Conker: Yes, Keep it! It's a gift! *Oliver: Want this. Oliver want this. When The Heroes Get In *Bambi: Uh oh. *Faline: How did they get in here? *(Bambi laughs): Bagheera's whirlpool broked again. Bagheera's Reaction *Nicodemus: Can you hurry and fetch the Pokemon? *Bagheera: Pok...?! Why you big fraud! *(the kids laugh) *Bagheera: Hey, kids. What are you doing?! The Animals Like The Heroes *Vinnie: Watch the hair. *Ed and Eddy: (laugh) *Pooh: Steady, be careful. *Piglet: They like us. Conker's Harp String Snaps *Bagheera: And what is wrong with me?! *Conker: Oh? Um... Nothing? Splendid choice. *(A string from his harp snaps and Stephen Squirrelsky laughs) Conker Ends Up Being Turned Into Kermit *Belladonna: (laughs) Now we'll have you as a Toad Stew. *(Kermit falls into a pot of boiled water) *Belladonna: (laughs) *Stretch: No, you can't eat this one. (turns Kermit back into Conker again) Kermit Swallows A Fly *(Conker swallows a fly) *Conker: Oh! *(Madame Mousey, Belladonna, Stretch, Eddy and Ed laugh) *Edd: Aren't your proud of yourselves? A Choice Is Made *Madame Mousey: Nothing. That's the point. You see? We'll end up with both. The sword and the cauldron. (to Stephen) It's decided then. You shall have the back cauldron. *Olivia: You mean you'll give it to us?! *Madame Mousey: (laughs) That's not what I said. You weren't listening. We never give anything away, But we do is bargain, Trade. The Sword Is Gone *(the witches' voices laugh) *(The sword disappears) The Black Cauldron Appears *Tigger: That is the Black Magic Cauldron we were wanting? *(Belladonna laughs) A Bargain Is Made *Belladonna: Of course we say you can have the cauldron. It's not our fault that you can't do anything with it. *Madame Mousey: So long, suckers! (laughs) *Madame Mousey: Remember we always keep a bargain. Oliver Kissing Kermit *(Oliver kisses Conker on the cheeks) *Conker: Ew! Yuck! *(The heroes laugh) Our Heroes Come For The Black Cauldron *Chula: Oh. I'm sorry. I ignored you. You did come for the Black Cauldron. Didn't you? *Andrew: Uh, yes, we did. *Chula: Good. Then climb in? It only coast you your life. (Laughs) Oh. *(a shadow comes in) A Fate Is Going To Begin *Squirrelsky: Even a squirrel. *Cat. R. Waul: Perhaps it might be interested to show you what fate has in store for you. (laughs evilly) *Chicken: This is not good. *Double Dee: Yes, Chicken. Not good at all. The Power Begins *(The power of the Black Cauldron comes out) *(Fievel gasps as Cat R. Waul laughs) Zombies Appear *(the zombies appear) *Cat R. Waul: Go forth my deathless warriors. Destroy that's all in your path. *Chula: (laughs) Come, sire. We can get a view from above. *Judy Hopps: Oh, I'm afraid it'll soon be over for us. *Nick Wilde: Don't worry. It's not planning to end like this. The Heroes' Fault *Chula: It's their fault. Yes. They did the cause of it. *Cat R. Waul: You interfere for the last time. *Chula: (laughs) Oh, my throat, Sire. Cat R. Waul's Defeat *Chula: Oh no. How horrible. Poor sire. He's gone. *Chula: Oh? He's gone?! (laughs) He's gone. He's gone! Chula's Ride *(Chula was on a gryphaint) *Chula: (laughs) This is fun! Poor Heroes *(the storm appears as some voices are laughing) *Chicken: Cow, *Belladonna: Why the poor ducklings still sad? *Madame Mousey: Yes. He's got what he wanted. And is still not satisfied. Oliver Appears *Everyone: Look out! We're under attack! Take cover! *Madame Mousey: We have made a bargain! (Laughs) *(the tornado disappears and out pops Oliver) The Heroes Go Home *(The heroes went home) *Pikachu: Pikachu! *Conker: Great bealin. (Laughs) Trent Hood: Pete's Saving *Nicole Watterson: oh my! *(Stephen Squirrelsky looks in his cup and grows) *Pete: So far it's been a cheerful morning. (laughs) Keep saving. *Nicole: What a dirty trick. Gumball's Hat Can't Fit *Trent: Hey. She's right. There's one thing missing. Of course. (Gives him his hat) Here you go. *Gumball: Boy, oh, boy. Now, how do I look? *(Dot laughs): The hat's too big. Taking Seats *Geppetto: Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's... Oh, excuse me, buster. *Marvin: Buster? You have taken my seat. *Rothbart: Marvin, with you around, who needs a court jester? laughing Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. *Marvin: Yes, master. Stan Gets Hurt *Sandy: Eight, huh? Of course, that'll do. (Stan tries to shoot Stephen, who dodges the shot, that lands on a sign) *(Sandy throws a cherry pie at Stan): Take that! (Laughs) *Andrew: Nice job, Stephen. But how about stopping this thing? (Stan is stuck on the front with pies avoiding Andrew, who dodges them) Marvin Reappears *Rothbart: Marvin. You know when I need you. *Marvin: Coming. Coming. snickers For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good... laughs Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! Rothbart, you won't believe this, but the settler is really Trent Hood. *Rothbart: Trent Hood? Rothbart's Puppet *(A puppet of Rothbart was seen) *Rabbit: Oh my. It's Rothbart. *(Heroes laugh) Sneezy Sneezes *Sneezy: Ah... Ah... Ah... Oh! Ah! Ah... Ah... *Eddy: He's gonna blow! *Rabbit: Run! Run! We gotta run! *Eddy: Run for it! *Chicken: Take cover! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! *Andrew: Uh-oh. (hides behind a statue) *(Snowball, Max and Duke hides behind a tree) *(The Powerpuff Girls took cover) *Sneezy: AH! Ah-choo! *(Dopey pops out and lands in Andrew's arms when Andrew comes and saves him) *(The heroes laugh) The Heroes May Show Up *Stephen Squirrelsky (Old voice): If Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith and their team shown up, They'll save him for good. *Pete: (laughs) You hear that? For being blind, he knows a good man when he sees one. Says I. *(Stephen and Merlin leaves) Rothbart's Asleep *(Stephen Squirrelsky puts some bags of taxes on the line): 1. 2. 3. 4. 5... *Trent: Yeah, keep counting. *(Rothbart laughs when sleeping) Andrew and Trent Survive *(a tube splashes Stephen in the face) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey! Cut that out! (Laughs) Gee. Andrew. I thought you're dead. *Andrew: Nope. Not us. Not me and Trent. Me and Trent have survived. *Gumball: Trent. You're alive! The Ending Scene *(Jose Carioca arrives) *(Jose laughs) *Jose Carioca: You know what? I almost thought we'd never get rid of those two rascals. Baby (a.k.a Dumbo): The Females Tease Poor Baby *Stephen: Hey, don't touch them! (smacks Chikidee) *Chicken: Put a cork in it, Mitch! *Chikidee: What do I do wrong?! *Talullah: Who cares about about Baby? *Madame Au Lait: Yeah, who cares? *(They laughs and Andrew growls) *Andrew: Hey! Stop teasing Baby! And be quiet! *(MeeMee pulls the nail from the hanging door) Baby and Andrew Land In The Mud *(Baby splashes into some mud) *(Andrew's bike hits a rock) *Andrew: Whoa! Someone, catch me! *(Andrew fell into the mud) *Andrew: Whoops! Oh gosh darn it! *(The crowd laughs at Baby and Andrew) Courage Touches Baby *(Courage touches Baby by the butt): Touched you. *Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Baby is. Yeah, he looks like a million bucks. Yeah! *(Blossom touches Baby's back): Gotcha. *Ed and Eddy: (laugh) *(Baby trips) *Edd: Oh, Baby. Are you okay? (looks at Ed and Eddy still laughing) Aren't you proud of yourselves?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Cut it out, Guys! *Andrew: Yeah. I agree with Stephen. if you all think this is funny, then Baby and MeeMee are having fun! Teasing Poor Baby *Pooh: And they're coming to play with us. How sweet. *(Kids laugh) *Andrew: What? What's so funny? Ed Scares Courage *(Ed scares Courage with a mask): Booga! Booga! Booga! *Courage: Oooooooooooh! *(Ed laughs) *Stephen: Ed! (whacks Ed) *Ed: What did I do? *Stephen: You scared Courage! And that was not funny. *(Eddy shakes Ed): WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! *Ed: Oh! Sorry. The Females Get Frightened Of Mickey *(Mickey laughs went he walks away) *Elephant 4: Hmm? *(Mickey wears a Napoleon hat and turns back): Boo! *All Elephants: Aaaahh! *(The heroes laugh) *Courage: Good job, Mickey. That'll teach them. The Clowns Laugh *(the clowns laugh and talk about Dumbo) *Pepper: I know how you feel Baby. But you need to pull yourself together. *Andrew: That is absolutely correct. *Sunil: You're coming to a proud race. Mickey Laughs While Sliding Down *Andrew: Thank heavens. *Mickey: Whee! *(Mickey laughs as he slides downward) *Sunil: Be careful next time. Okay? *(Mickey sees a bubble pop out) Pink Elephants *Sonic: Oh! Pink elephants! *Espio: Did he say Pink Elephants? *(They laugh) *Andrew: What?! *Mickey: What's so funny? *Mickey: What are you doing down here? Down Here *Sonic: Down here? *(They laugh) *Andrew: What?! What's so funny? The Heroes Are Wet *(Stephen Squirrelsky climbs down the tree): Guys! Guys! Are you okay? *Pooh: I think we're okay. *Piglet: We've just survived. *Tigger: Yeah, we nearly got injured. *(Andrew's clothes got wet) *Andrew: Aw... My clothes are wet. *(Flippy's shirt shrinks) *Flippy: Ugh! I'm being chocked. *Blossom: I'll save you. *Flippy: (as Blossom helps him) Thanks. *(Sneezy sneeze when he's in the water) *Andrew: Bless you! *(Courage shakes himself to get him un-wet) *Andrew: Well done, Courage. *(Sonic and friends laugh) A Surprise Will Begin *Sonic: Boy, those city folks are sure in for a big surprise! *(Sonic was holding his cigar on a toothpick) *(the Sonic characters laugh) Bubblesrella: Bubbles Sneezes *(Petunia uses her tail to tickle Bubbles' nose) *Bubbles: At-at-atchoo! *(Petunia, Pooh and Cow were blown away by Bubbles' sneeze) *Rabbit: Hey! Watch it, will you?! *(Bubbles laughs) *Tigger: (gasps) She woke up! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry Bubbles. *Bubbles: That's alright. I just woke up. Oliver Tries To Pass The Grand Duke *(Oliver sneaks to the Grand Duke) *Andrew: Yeah, go, Oliver. Do it. *(Toothy laughs) *Courage: Shhh! They'll hear us. *(Edmond laughs) *Rabbit: Edmond, shhh! He'll hear us! Woody Helps Buzz To Fight The Grand Duke *(He uses his fake lazer at The Grand Duke) *Grand Duke of Owls: (laughs) Your fake laser does not work, Buzz. *Buzz: It's not working. I just charged it a minute ago and it... *Woody: Oh no, you idiot! You're a toy! Use you karate chop action! (grabs Buzz and pushes the button, causing Buzz's arm to attack The Grand Duke of Owls) *Buzz: Hey! How you're doing that? *Woody: By pressing your button. It works. *Buzz: Woody, Cut it out! *Woody: Back, back, Grand Duke of Owls! *Buzz: Stop! *Woody: Keep away from our friends. Being Laughed To Go To The Ball *Wendy: You? Dancing with the Prince? (Laughs) *Penny: I'd be honor to let you... Would you mind holding my broom? *(Wendy and Penny laughs) If Is Good *Wendy: Mother. Did you realize what you just said? *Ursula: Of course. I said... If. *Wendy: Oh. If. *Penny: If is good. (Penny, Ursula, and Wendy laugh) Going For The Beads *Andrew: There they are. *Edmond: Oh! Beads! (Laughs) Oh, Pretty beads! *Courage: Shhh! Quiet. Locking Bubbles Up *Bubbles: No! You can't! You can't do this! Let me out! You must let me out! You can't keep me in here! *Ursula: Good luck trying to get out. (laughs evilly) The Other Slipper *Bubbles: But you see? I have the other slipper. *Pooh: Yes! *Piglet: She does! *Tigger: It's true! *Ed: Yeesss! *(Ursula gasps) *Andrew: Oh yeah! (Fagin looks, sees the slipper, and laughs with the other heroes cheering with joy) *(Stephen Squirrelsky whistles) *(Fagin puts Bubbles's slipper on her foot) *(The church bells ring) Animal Story: Ed Scares Courage *Courage: I'm Courage. *(Ed scares Courage with a scary mask): Booga! Booga! Booga! *Courage: Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! *(Eddy shakes Ed): WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!?! *Ed: Whoops! Sorry. (laughs) Mitch Is Seen *Andrew: Uh, that's Dragon. Look at this guy, it's Mitch. *(Mitch laughs evilly) *Puss: Oh, I see. You mean that happy child? *Judy Hopps: He's not a happy child. *Courage: Yeah, Mitch likes to torture animals... just for fun! Mrs. Nesbitt *Puss in Boots: Don't you get it?! You see the hat?!! I am Mrs. Nesbitt!! (laughs) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Snap out of it, Puss!! *Andrew: Yeah! (smacks Puss in the face) Puss' Hat Is Tossed *Andrew: Because we need you to help. *(Puss throws his hat to Andrew) *Andrew: (laughs) Very funny. But this is serious! Nick's Joke *Nick Wilde: What do you call a three humped camel? *Judy Hopps: What?! *Nick Wilde: Pregnant. *Andrew Catsmith: Oh, I see! *(Stephen laughs at the joke) *Courage: Yeah, that's a good one. *Ed: Why is it so hard to steal third base? *Edd: What?! *Ed: Because you have to go through a short stop. (Laughs) *Eddy: Oh, that's funny! Robin and the Beanstalk: A Beanstalk Tickles Stephen *(Stephen Squirrelsky was sleeping when a leaf of the beanstalk tickles his nose and he laughs when sleeping) *(Andrew, asleep, feels beanstalk grab his arm and leg): Whoa! This is fun. *(Courage was asleep and gets lifted by a big leaf) *(The Eds scream as the beanstalk lifts them up with some roots lifting their backs up) *(The Powerpuff girls we're lifted when sleeping) *Cow and Chicken: (asleep) Whoa! (grab the beanstalk roots) A Fly *Willie: Alright. A fly? Why? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Because. *Willie: Okay. A teeny weeny fly. (laughs evilly) With pink wings. The Aristomice: Painting McLeach *(Giggles laughs): It's McLeach. *Eddy: Absolutely correct. *Pooh: Spot on! *Nick: Yeah. The red Barron McLeach. *Lumpy: That is correct! *(Judy Hopps laughs): The Red Barron. (Laughs) Now Nick, That's is not kind. *Andrew: Yes. You know McLeach is so fond of all of us and takes very good care of us. Fighting On The Piano *(the boys are dueling on piano, making ending for the song, until they bump into each other and fall on the keys) *(Pudge and Gumball laughs) *Andrew: What's so funny? Sandy Is Scared By A Frog *(Sandy was cold and wet) *Sandy: I'm coming, Stephen. It's so cold and wet, and so am I. *(Frog crocks) *Sandy: Stephen? *(Frog crocks again) *Sandy: (flees) Stephen! *(Stephen Squirrelsky laughs): Sandy, That's just a frog. Sweetheart. *Sandy: Well, why did he have a mouth like a hippopotamus? *(Frog croaks and Andrew laughs)) Cuddles Is Scared By A Frog *Cuddles: I'm coming sister. I'm scared and very frighten. *(frog croaks) *Cuddles: Judy? *(frog croaks again) *Cuddles: Judy? *(frog croaks louder) *Cuddles: Judy! (He runs and jumps into Judy's arms) *Judy Hopps: Cuddles, at last! What's wrong? *Cuddles: Something scared me. *Andrew: What scared you? *Cuddles: Something had a mouth like a Tasmanian Tiger. *(Frog croaks) *(Cuddles gasps and cuddles into Judy) *(Andrew laughs again) *Cuddles: That is not funny. *Andrew: What? What's wrong? *Stephen Squirrelsky: It's just a frog. *Cuddles: Oh, right. Sorry. Officer Gumball *(Bernard enters, singing his song) *Judy Hopps: Morning. Finally. Hey, Who's got my badge? *Gumball: Hey, look. I'm Officer Judy. Hello. *(Judy Hopps laughs): Give me that. *Gumball: Sorry. *(Gumball gives her badge back) *Gumball: There you go. *(Judy takes it) *Judy: Thank you. Uncle Conker *Eddy: He's rich. *Edd: What?! Who's rich? *Eddy: Conker. *Edd: Conker? *Ed: Yes. *(Conker, Heather, and Stella laugh) *Gumball: He's worth a million bucks. *Anais: Yeah. *Stella and Heather: Shhh. *Conker: Now, now, now, now, girls, girls! Don't shush your old uncle Conker! Why you'll, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood! *Stella and Heather: Shh. *Conker: Whoopee! Neighborhood! *(Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Aren't your proud of yourselves?! *Rabbit: Very funny. *Andrew: Yeah. *Heather: We better be going. *Conker: Oh, righto, girls. Girls must stick together. *(Stella and Heather laughs) Stephen Almost Drown *Stell and Heather: Ouch! Hey, stop that! *(Stephen drowns) *Stella: No! Now, this is no time for fun and games. laugh, watching bubbles coming from where Stephen was.. Laughing fades Andrew Gets Splashed *Andrew: With pleasure. (pushes Stephen's stomach so fast that water comes out and lands in a bucket that Andrew takes out) *(Some water squirts Andrew's face) *Andrew: Hey! What on earth? Who turned out lights? I cannot see! *(PPGs Laughs) *Andrew: Are you okay, Stephen? What happened?! *(Stephen Squirrelsky coughs): I think so. *Andrew: Stephen, you're alive!! Fievel Blows It *Stephen Squirrelsky: Blow it, Kid. Blow it. *Fievel: (blows the trumpet) Okay. *Nutty: Boy, He blew it. (Laughs) *Andrew: But Fievel's done it. *Tigger: Yahoo! *Ed: Yeehaw! *Andrew: Woohoo! McLeach Is Defeated *Andrew: Yay! *Eds: Hooray! *Pooh and the Others: We've done! *Powerpuff Girls: Woohoo! *Courage: Yeesss! *Nick and Judy: Yahoo! *Fievel: Meow! *(the heroes all laugh) The Ending *Stephen Squirrelsky: Everybody, Whoohoo! (Laughs) Everybody wants to be a mouse. *Andrew Catsmith: Everybody, Yahoo! Everybody wants to be a mouse. The Little Mer-Lioness: The Shark Gets Stuck *(Cuddles falls down as the shark pursues him) *Judy: I get you! *(Judy grabs Cuddles and pulls him away) *(The sharks gets his head stuck) *(the heroes laugh and leave the shark) *Gumball: You big bully! (Raspberry him) *(the shark bites his teeth at Gumball) Simba's Statue *Thumper: You'll see. It's a surprise. *(The heroes sees the statue of Simba) *Andrew: Oh, Thumper. You're the best. *Stephen Squirrelsky: It looks just like him. *Nala: (laughs) Why, Simba? Run away with you? (laughs) Mufasa *Courage: Mufasa. *Chicken: Ooooooh! *Chicken: Oh! *Rabbit: Yes indeed. *Courage: Mufasa, Fasa, Fasa! *(we all laugh together) *Andrew: That's right! Mufasa Shoots The Contract *Mufasa: Zira, Stop! *King Julian: Unhand her now! *Zira: Not a chance, She's mine now. We made a deal. *Nala: Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-- *(Mufasa shoots the contract) *Zira: (laughs) You see? The contracts legal, combining, and completely unbreakable. Even for you. Nala Bites Zira *Nala: You monster! *Zira: At last, it's mine. (laughs evilly) Don't fool with me, you little brat. *(Stephen bites Zira in the tail) *Zira: Oh! Why, you! Zira Is The Ruler Of The Ocean *(Zira laughs evily) *Zira: You pitiful insignificant fools! Now I am the ruler of all the ocean. Brisbyhontas: Sneezy Blows Poor Eddy Away *(the heroes cover Sneezy's noise) *Stephen Druschke Films *Sneezy: Sneezy. Ah-choo! (He blows Eddy away) *Eddy: Ouch! *(The heroes laugh) Splashing Into The Sea *(Mrs. Brisby jumps off the cliff) *Andrew: Not that way, Mrs. Brisby. We're supposed to take the steps. *(Splash) *Andrew: What a showoff. *(Cub jumps off the cliff) *Andrew: No, Cub. Not that way. The other way. *Cub: Whee! *(SPLASH) *(Andrew groans) *Andrew: What a showoff! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh yeah? Let's see how you like it. (pushes Andrew off the cliff) *Andrew: Whoa! (grabs the Eds) Save me, Eds! (his hands slip) Help me! (SPLASH) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Beat that. *Ed: Oh yeah? *Edd: Let's see how you like it. *Eddy: Take this! *(push Stephen off the cliff) *(Stephen goofy hollers) *(SPLASH as the Eds laugh) *(Judy picks up Eddy and throws him off the cliff) *Edd: Judy, no! (runs forward, but bumps into Nick, Eddy, and Judy, and they all fall down) *(Judy and Edd screams) *Nick and Eddy: Whoa! *(Splash) *(the happy tree friends character laugh, including the littlest pet shop characters) *(Sniffles slips) *Sniffles: Whoa! (grabs the other characters and pulls them along with him as they all fall down into the sea) *(Splash) *Cow: That is so funny! *Chicken: It is indeed. *Anais: Gumball, What's that? *Gumball: What's what? *(Anais pushes Gumball off the cliff) *Gumball: Anais, no! (grabs her too and they all plummet down as Gumball's hands slips) Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaahh! *Anais: Bye bye. *(SPLASH) *Cow: Don't worry Gumball, Cow is coming! (jumps off the cliff) *Chicken: Yeah, Gumball. Cow will save you. (grabs Courage, uses him as a log, and charges at Anais, only to bump into her, and they all plummet down) *(Courage screams) *Anais and Chicken: Whoa! *(Splash) *(the dwarfs laugh and jump in) *(Doc, Happy, Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy and Bashful whistles at Grumpy) *Doc: Get him. *(They grab Grumpy) *Grumpy: Hey, let me loose, you fools! *Happy: Hold still! *Doc: Get him over to the top of the waterfall. We'll jump in. *Grumpy: Don't do it! Don't do it! *Sneezy: Too bad. We'll all do it together. *(Dopey charged to jump off the cliff but bumps into Doc instead) *Doc and Dopey: Whoooooooooooooa! *(The dwarfs throw Grumpy off the cliff) *Grumpy: Aaaaaghhh! *(Splash) *Other Dwarfs: (Jump in) Whee! *(Splash) *(the Powerpuff Girls laugh and dive in too) *(Minka pushes Vinnie) *Vinnie: Whoa! *(Splash) *Vinnie: (laughs) That was funny. *(Sunil jumps in) *Sunil: Don't worry, Vinnie. I'm coming. *(Splash) *(the littlest pet shop characters laugh) *Russell: Gee. No way I'm going in. *Sugar: Me neither. *Pepper: Oh yeah? (pushes them off the cliff) *Sugar and Russell: Whoa! *(The rest jump in) *(SPLASH) *But I.R. lands on a rock) *I.R. Baboon: Ouch. I'm okay. *(Grumpy gurgles, and as Dopey gurgles, then breathes, Edmond jumps off the ledge. Gypsy follows, and as Edmond grabs her for a life preserver, SPLASH! Andrew coughs) *Andrew: (spits the water out) That was really good fun. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Told you. *Ed: Yeah. Let's do that again. *Eddy: Not right away. *Edd: Maybe some other time. Having Fun With Games *(the heroes laugh) *Gumball: Aren't we going a little old for these games? *Andrew: Yeah. (we all laugh together) *(Stephen squirts water at Andrew) *Andrew: Hey! (splashes the water back at Stephen) *(They laugh) *Gumball: (splashes) Have some water, Anais! *(Anais splashes water at Gumball's eyes) *(the Eds splash water at Anais, who gasps) *(Nick was floating) *(Judy arrives and pops out of the water) *Nick: Huh? *Judy: Surprise, Nick! *Nick: Uh oh. *Judy: Here, have some water. (splashes water as Nick, who does the same) *(Sunil floats like an otter) *Cow: Ah, there's nothing like floating on the water. *Chicken: That's right. *(Weasel pops out of the water and pushes Chicken deep into the water) *(I.R. Baboon pops out of the water and pushes Cow deep into the water too) *(They laugh) *Cuddles: We're all having a splendid time. *(Something in the water swims at Cuddles and pulls him in) *Cuddles: Whoa! *(Giggles giggles) *Cuddles: (pops out and laughs and pushes Giggles into the water) *(Edmond climbs onto the boat) *Courage: (laughs) This is fun. Fish Scare Andrew *(fishes appear) *(Andrew shrieks) *Andrew: A fish! *(Ed laughs) *Courage: Ed! (slaps Ed) SILENCE! *Peg: Excuse me. Quiet, please. *(They're still chanting) *Peg: I said, SILENCE! *(Eds laughs) *PEG: ENOUGH! Kermiladdin: Women Laughing At Kermit *Ace: There he is! *Big Billy: You won't get away so easy! *Kermit: You think that was easy? *(women are laughing and talking to Kermit when the Gangreen Gang almost catch Kermit) *(Conker knocks Ace down) *Kermit: Perfect timing, Conker. As usual. Big Billy's Pants Fall Down *(Stephen Squirrelsky pulls Big Billy's pants down and laughs) *Big Billy: Oops. (pulls his pants back up) Let's Get Along *Stephen Squirrelsky: We'd better get along. *Crowd: Wrong. *Voice: You'd better run! (laughs) *(we get away from the bandits) The Gangreen Gang Never Catches The Heroes *(we land safely on the ground) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Sometimes it's just way too easy. *Andrew Catsmith: (laughs in Bernard's voice) You're right, Stephen. I thought they'd never catch us and never will. Andrew Taunts At Tantor *(Andrew grabs a melon) *Tantor: Hey, get your paws off it! *(Andrew sticks his tongue at him) *Tantor: Get away from me, you cowardly frightened thief! *(Stephen grabs a melon) *Tantor: Hey, you! Stop! *(Andrew laughs) *Andrew: Well, we must go. See you later. Conker Gets Teased *(the Powerpuff Girls whisper, sneak up, and scare Conker) *Conker: Huh? (gasps) *(the Powerpuff Girls laugh and attack Conker) *Conker: Don't come near me. *(the powerpuff girls laugh and annoy Conker) *Conker: I warned you. *(Conker laughs when he gets attacked and tickled) *Conker: HELP!! KERMIT, THESE GIRLS ARE ATTACKING ME!! *Kermit: Conker, what's the matter? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Conker, Are you crazy? *Conker: Guys, look! Anais Hides The Ruby *Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh oh. *Andrew Catsmith: We're in trouble. *(Anais hides the ruby in her shirt) *Anais: (laughs nervously) Sorry. *House: You have touched the forbidden treasure! *Anais: Yikes! *House: Now you will never again see the night or day again! Nebbercracker Gets The Lamp *Nebbercracker: First, give me the lamp! *(Kermit gives him the lamp) *Nebbercracker: (laughs when he grabs the lamp) Yeesss! At last! The Lamp Is Gone *(The monster house fades away) *(McLeach laughs evilly) *(The lamp is gone when McLeach tries to grab it) *McLeach: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Anais Has The Ruby *Anais: Well. At least I still have the ruby. (kisses it) *Ed: Nice ruby. *Anais: Oh no. It's mine. *Ed: Oh, sorry. It's yours anyway. (laughs) Three Wishes *All: Yay! (Powerpuff Girls: Yeah! *Fozzie: I hadn't you three for a very long time. *(Powerpuff Girls laugh) Fozzie Kisses Andrew *(Fozzie kisses Andrew) *Andrew: Oh... Bleugh! *(Stephen laughs) A Crab Bites Andrew's Tail *(Fozzie looks at a recipe book) *Andrew: Alright! Kermit is going to be a prince! *Fozzie: Let's see. Chicken Ala King? *Gumball: (Mario's voice) No. *Fozzie: Alaskan King Crab? *Andrew: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) No! *(A crab clawed Andrew's tail) *Andrew: (Tom's voice from Is There A Doctor In The Mouse?) Yeow! *(Andrew growls) *Andrew: (pulls the crab off his tail by opening the claw up) And stay off! (throws the crab away and bandages his tail) *(Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Aren't your proud of yourselves?! *Fozzie: Caesar Salad? *Nick: (Luke Skywalker's voice (from Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back - Original Unaltered Version)) No. *(some leaves and lettuce rain on Nick's head) *Nick: (eats them) Yummy! *(Judy giggles) *Nick: Mmm... They taste good! Conker Becomes Manny *Conker: Oh no, oh no, oh no! *(Fozzie turns Conker into Manny) *Manny: Whoa! *Andrew: Wow! Check that out. *(the Eds and Powerpuff Girls laugh) *(Manny looks at his reflection and screams in Daffy Duck's voice) *(Manny freaks out) *(Manny climbs up a tree) *Kermit: Conker, you look good. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Very good. *Eds: Cool! The Powerpuff Girls Help *Miss Piggy: No! *Kermit: What? What? *Miss Piggy: How? How were you're doing that? *Kermit: It's the Powerpuff Girls that are helping me. *Miss Piggy: They're adorable. *(powerpuff girls laugh) Manny Becomes Conker *Kermit: I tried to tell you. I'm just... Fozzie! *(Manny charged) *(McLeach laughs and keeps singing) Tigger Is Pulled In *(Tigger is pulled in) *(Poof) *Kermit: Itty bitty living place. *(Andrew laugh) *Andrew: Woohoo! We did it! Fozzie Gets Freed *(Fozzie picks up the lamp) *Fozzie: I'm free! I'm free! *(Fozzie tells Kermit something) *Kermit: Uh... *Kermit: I wish for the nile. *Fozzie: No way! (laughs) The Ending *Anais: Every people that's watching this, Bow down to me the queen. *(we all bow) *(Fozzie laughs) *Fozzie: I made you look. Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland: Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1: Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2: Jasmilina: Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style): The Mouse King: Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman): Bernard Claus is Coming to Town: The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style): How The Genie Stole Christmas: Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse: The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style): Frog-A-Doodle: The Song Ends *(The song ends) *(as we finish dancing and singing) *(We laugh) *(with joy) Sneezy Sneezes *Sneezy: I'm Sneezy. *(He's about to sneeze) *(the dwarfs cover his nose) *(Sneezy sighs) *(but sneezes) *(We laughs) A Phoney *Copper: You're a phoney. *Zazu: Hey, everybody. Cock a doodle doo. *(They laugh, But we're so sorry for him) Punish Pinocchio *Pinocchio: Punish me? Why? *Oogie Boogie: Oh dear. I've called him to spoil the surprise. Over staring at it, huh? But you see, we villains of the night have worked very hard to make them absolutely sure that that frog does not return. And you, you, for the feelings of no regards, have the nerve to call him back here by name, eh? And I really do love rock and rule, right?! *(He laughs) Pinocchio Is Now Bambi *Narrator: Looks like Pinocchio is about to have the most amazing adventure he has ever dreamed off! *(Pinocchio was turned into Bambi) *(as Oogie Boogie laughs) *Oogie Boogie: Oh, I'm feeling with hunger. Just one more roll of the dice, and that should work. The Quest Begins *(the quest begins) *Jack: (laughs) Hey, hey, boy. We were this close. Oh, that flashlight business was quick thinking on your part. Bambi Scares Mrs. Brisby *(Bambi sneaks up on her) *(and tries to scare her) *(Mrs. Brisby screams in a woman's voice in The Pink Panther and Stephen laughs) *Edd: Relax, Mrs. Brisby. That's only Bambi, who is a fawn. *Bambi: Don't call me that. *Eddy: This is too rich. (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Bambi's rich. Yeah. He looks like a million bucks. Oh yes! *Mrs. Brisby: You bet you're sweet, spots. Hating The Sun *Grasshoppers: No, we hate the Sun. The Answer is No. *Oogie Boogie: And made my butt feel so much better. If that frog never crows! *(laughs evilly) Turning Jeremy Into Lock, Shock, and Barrel *Oogie Boogie: Yes! *Jeremy: Well, he has that cute little fawn with him. *(Oogie laughs evilly) *(and turns Jeremy back into Lock, Stock, and Barrel) Saving Bambi *(Stephen tosses a rope to Bambi) *Lock: (laughs) I'm going to get you. *(The rope hits Lock) *Lock: Yeousch! A Box Gets Trapped *(We close the lid) *(and hide) *(As the box went into a box) *(and got trapped) *Lock: Aha. All down a big pipe. *(He laughs) *Zazu: Help! Help! Come To Uncle *Shock: We got them, Sir. We really got them. The fawn and heroes are gone. Mission complete. *Oogie Boogie: And the gang? *Lock: Gone too. *(Oogie Boogie laughs with delight) *Barrel: Nilelated. *Oogie: A nilelation? And how did you do it? *Lock: Ataquickly. *Oogie: Ataquickly? What does that mean? *Shock: We suck them in an Ataquick Pipe. *Oogie: I beg your pardon? *Barrel: It said Danger: Ataquick Pipe. *Oogie: (laughs) Oh dear. Sweet. Come to Uncle. *(They come to him) A Joke *(Kermit is all alone) *Prince John: (laughs) You were fantastic tonight. Really. What can I get for you, kid? You name it and I'll think. You want to be the change of being famous? We'll soon see about that. Go on. Of course you are. Go ahead. Say anything that you really fancy. *Kermit: Thanks. *Prince John: You're welcome. And I say, what's eating you? *Kermit: I don't know. I'm just lonely. *Prince John: Lonely?! You're joking, right? That's lots of people yelling for your name, and now you're lonely? I love this guy! Answering The Phone *(Oogie Boogie gets the phone) *Oogie Boogie: (laughs) Hello guys. It's Oogie Boogie. I have some rather bad news, I'm afraid. *Stephen Squirrelsky: (gasps) Don't listen to him. *Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. He's extremely dangerous. *Oogie: Once the batteries explode, so will your friends, and tood a loo. Ha. Bye. *(He cuts the cord) *(into pieces) *Voice: The number you've been calling is no longer in service. Marina Beauty *(Stephen puts back on his flapper hat) *(and disguises Bambi as Rudolph once again) *(But they got trapped in a net) *Prince John: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A bird, a skeleton, a mouse, a bird, and some heroes? *Stephen Squirrelsky: (Girl's Voice) Excuse me, I'm not a hero. I'm Marina Beauty the flapper. Pretty star too. *Prince John: We meet at last. (laughs) The Glass Breaks *Sheriff: Pay a rare check off, okay? *Trigger: Give me the boss. *(Prince John laughs) *(Oogie Boogie laughs) *Bambi: STOP!!! *(the glass breaks) The Water Tower Crashes *(As the water tower timbered down below) *(CRASH) *(the water tower breaks apart) *Prince John: (laughs) What a nice shot! Bring them in, Sir Hiss. *Sir Hiss: I'm right here. *Prince John: Oh, there you are, Sir Hiss. The Helicopter Breaks *(We dodged it) *(as it fired) *(The helicopter gets wrecked) *Stephen Squirrelsky: It's going down! *Andrew Catsmith: We're going to crash! *(It crashed) *(by accident) *(Oogie Boogie laughs) *(as the helicopter sinks) The Sun *Stephen Squirrelsky: Meena, It's so nice to see you. *Sun: Likewise, Stephen. *Stephen Squirrelsky: You make the sky so bright. *Sun: Just call a ray of light. (laughs) Russell and the Giant Peach: The Young Mouse of Notre Dame: Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs: The Hedgehog's New Groove: The Forest Book: The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey: Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3: Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5: Simba (Shrek) The Great Hedgehog Detective: The Sword in the Stone: Vanellope Von Schweetz: The Train and the Boat: Toon Age: Cub and Company: Hoodwinked! Beauty and the Grizzly Bear The Rescuers Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4: The Rescuers Down Under: Category:Movie-Spoof Travels